Karakura University
by Serene Eloquence
Summary: What happens when a good student gets romantically involved with a not so good professor? Some implied Toshiro/Momo and Ran/Gin. I do not own Bleach or its characters.
1. Timid

Karakura University

The air was crisp and the leaves began shift between red, orange and green. It was no doubt that time of the year again; her favorite season. Momo merrily sniffed the air as the wind nipped at her nose. She automatically pulled her jacket closer to her petite frame.

She admired the scenery of the courtyard, illuminated by the vibrant colors of fall. People were scattered about here and there. Playing in the leaves, laughing, enjoying life. Friends, siblings, couples.

She smiled an empty smile. This small gesture didn't mean that she wasn't happy with her life. Far from it actually. She frequently did volunteer work. She was thankful for her handful of quality friends. More than appreciative towards her supportive family. And her puppy Tobiume adored her. To her, all of it seemed to be enough.

However, she could not deny the twinge of pain and envy she felt whenever a happy couple crossed her path. Or being pushed aside when one of her friends had "other plans". Other plans implying spending time with their "significant other." They just preferred not to discuss it in her company.

So what if they did? It wasn't as if she was going to break. She admits to being a sensitive girl but she's not glass: transparent and fragile. She wasn't as weak as people _always _assumed her to be. The mere thought saddened her. She hunched over and meekly made her way to her dorm.

"Honey, I'm home!"

No answer.

"Rangiku?"

She checked the bathroom. No one. She sighed and shook her head. "Gin"

"Guess I'd better get started on that homework."

She pulled out her Algebra book with the enthusiasm of a snail and laid out on the floor. She yawned.

"9x + 55y - 6" The only equation she managed to write down before sleep over came her.

Hands. She felt hands. Someone was touching her. Someone else was in the room! Momo shot up in fear; tiny limbs flailing about. Then a familiar sensation overwhelmed her.

"Ahhhh hahaha. Stop! Please!"

"Tickle. Tickle. Tickle. Tickle." "Rangiku stop! I can't breath!"

"Maybe next time you won't fall asleep in the middle of the floor."

Momo looked around the dim lighted room as the realization hit her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Come on. I know math can't be _that _boring."

"You're not in my math class."

"I'm hardly ever in my own math class." The redhead winked.

"Yeah I know. If you keep that up, Rangiku, you're going to fail."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because its true."

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at the brunette. She stood and sashayed her way to their walk in closet and returned in an outfit that made Momo blush.

"What do you think?"

Momo sampled her. "Nah."

Her roommate frowned and retreated to find something more suitable.

"What's the occasion?"

"A party.", came from the closet.

"Another one?"

Why was she even surprised? Rangiku could find a social event quicker than she could solve a math equation. Not that her friend was stupid by any means. She simply didn't apply herself . She was far more preoccupied with her hair, fashion scents and Gin.

"Duh, keep up Momo. The football team is hosting it to celebrate their recent win."

"Oh."

"What about this one?"

The dress she wore hugged her voluptuous body perfectly. It was strapless and pink with a black vertical line going down the middle. Accompanied by sheer stockings and black stiletto heels. Her shimmering hair fell down her back like flames. She truly was drop-dead gorgeous. No other girl at that party stood a chance against her. Momo gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! I've got to call -." She paused and glanced at Momo out of the corner of her eye. "The girls and let them know I'm ready." She changed the subject. "Why aren't you going?"

Momo hadn't even considered it an option. "I've got studying to do."

Rangiku rolled her ocean-blue eyes. "You're _always_ studying." She threw her purse over her shoulder. "Oh well. Your loss."

"Have fun!"

"I will. Oh and say Hey to you're boyfriend for me."

Momo blinked. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Toshiro."

She slammed the door shut before the soaring pillow could reach her. Momo could hear her laughing down the hall.

It was true that she loved her short, silver-haired, workaholic friend. But that's all they were, _friends._

They met during their orientation at Karakura U. He was scribbling away frantically in a notebook, desperately clinging to the tour guide's every word in case he missed something. He appeared determined; brows furrowed, teal eyes sharp. He never uttered a word unless directly spoken to. Always so serious.

She stood in the crowd along side a muscular red-head and a composed blond. Renji was constantly trying to get a rise out of Izuru. The two college freshmen participating in the most juvenile behavior Momo had seen since junior high. Kicking, hitting, swearing, all in a discrete undertone.

All of a sudden there was a dull _POP_ that caught her attention. It wasn't loud enough to interrupt the orientation but it was loud enough to capture the attention of everyone who stood in the back. Renji had just smacked the back of Izuru's head. Momo, did her best to stifle the laughter that rumbled her frame.

It was then that Toshiro let a light chuckle escape him. The brown eyes met the teal ones as they laughed in union. They've been inseparable ever since.

The memory made her smile, which turned into a frown once she came back to the present and saw her Algebra book staring her dead in the face. She sighed. It was going to be yet another long, boring night.


	2. French 111

Karakura University

Chapter 2

French 111

Normally Momo despised the annoying sound her alarm clock made every morning. But today was a Wednesday. Every Wednesday, in her opinion, was special. Not because they served something different in the café nor did she gain some supernatural ability. No, this day was special due to the fact that she had French 111.

With a grin on her face, she leaped out of bed and raced around the room as quietly as she could without waking her roommate; who happened to be sprawled over her bed, mouth agape. She obviously had an eventful night. Luckily for her she didn't have to get up until noon.

Today, Momo paid an excessive amount of attention to her hair and attire. She examined herself in the mirror hanging on the closet door. Her midnight hair fell slightly pass her shoulders and enclosed her cherubic face. She wore a sleeveless brown turtleneck, with a pink and brown pleated mini skirt. Followed by black leggings and black flats. She approved. She desperately hoped _he _would as well.

She looked at the clock: 9:15. She had fifteen minutes to get to class. She smiled. She would be the first one there. Again. She doubled checked to make sure she had everything, blew a kiss to the unconscious Rangiku and bolted for the door.

Success! She peered through the vertical window on the door before knocking lightly. Her Professor looked up from his paperwork to greet her with a warm smile.

"Bonjour!" , she said brightly.

"Bonjour Momo. Comment allez-vous?" (How are you?)

"Je vais bien, merci et vous?" (I'm doing well, thank you. And you?)

"Comme ci, comme ca." (So, so)

Momo paused. "How come?"

He stopped marking on the stack of papers and shook his head.

"To be quite honest, I'm a little disappointed in the grades most of the students received on this test."

Momo frowned. She didn't like to see him upset for anything. "Are the grades _that_ bad?"

"I'm afraid to say so." He ruffled through the stack. "Although, yours is one of the few that I'm pleased with." He handed her a stapled paper. "95. Well done, Momo."

She took it graciously. "Thank you." She loved when he praised her like that. She took a seat in the front row. The seat directly in front of Professor Aizen's desk. She wanted, no needed, to be close to him.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as he continued to grade papers while she discretely admired him behind her paper.

He was her definition of the perfect man. She loved everything about him. He was tall, with a lean yet muscular build; she could tell based on the ripples in the buttoned up shirts he often wore. He also wore rolled up sleeves that put his strong forearms on display. His brown wavy hair was cut short, bangs sweeping the brim of his rectangular glasses. And behind those glasses were the most serene pair of brown eyes she had ever seen. Momo believed that the eyes were the window to the soul; what a beautiful soul he had.

He appeared to be done grading and turned around to the whiteboard. With his back turned to her he began writing up the lesson. Momo didn't utter a word as she shamelessly enjoyed the view. She bit her lip as her eyes ate up his narrow hips and broad shoulders as if they were famished. How she only dreamed of running her hands through his thick, wavy locks.

She flushed at her thoughts. What the hell was she thinking? He was her _Professor. _A grown man. A professional. He nor she was the type of person to be involved in such a scandal. She was grateful for the string of students that began to file into the room.

" Bonjour!", he said aloud. His voice was deep and soothing. He never raised his voice. He simply projected his normal speaking voice even though there were a good fifty students. He had a way of captivating a room with his words and making them listen. He raised a hand to the board.

"Today we will be learning how to conjugate the regular ER verbs. Les verbes reguliers en ER."

Momo thought she would surely melt onto the floor. His voice was sultry enough without the influence of the French language. When he spoke it fluently without the choppiness required in order for the class to understand, her heart threatened to stop. She attempted to regain her focus.

"Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire Parler?" , he addressed the class. Momo's hand shot up before he could finish speaking.

"Momo?"

"To speak."

"Tres bien, Momo." He went back over to the whiteboard.

Momo's heart swelled with pride. Then it deflated the moment she heard a small "Eager much?", from the back. The class erupted into stifled snickers.

Professor Aizen turned around "Class, please." , he said pleadingly.

Momo caught his eye and smiled a small thank you. He nodded slightly and continued back on the board. Her puppy dog eyes shimmered. _He cares._

"I want you to conjugate the verbs I've listed on the board."

Naturally, Momo was one of the first, if not _the _first one to comply and finish.

"I'll need six volunteers."

Momo's hand hit the air first once again.

"Lets have Mizuiro, Uryu, Hanataro, Ulquiorra, Nel and Luppi."

Ouch! She felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart. _Why didn't he call on me? Is he displeased? Did I upset him? _She sank back in her chair and glared at the clock. _Maybe these last few minutes will fly by_.

Professor Aizen resumed his place at the whiteboard. "We will also be learning verbs of liking. Aimer, detester, et adorer. Anyone care to give me a sentence using one of those words?"

Momo's hand never failed to do its job. Aizen's eyes glazed right over her. "Yes, Tier."

A brown skinned girl with blond hair responded. "Je t'aime bien." (I like you)

Aizen chuckled. A glorious sound. Momo felt twinge of annoyance that it wasn't for her.

"Merci. Tres Bien."

He looked at the clock. "Well done today everyone. Don't forget to pick up your test on my desk on your way out. Class dismissed."

While everyone else shuffled to get out, Momo stayed put. She made sure that she was the first to arrive to class _and_ the last to leave.

"A bientot, Professor Aizen."

He turned around to face her. He smiled. "Have a good day, Momo."

She made her way for the door, happy to have her dose of Aizen for the week but hoping next Wednesday would be better.


	3. Unexpected

Karakura University

"Yes. I know. Love you too, mom. Say Hey to Tobiume for me. Ok. Bye-bye." Click.

Momo had just spent the last hour catching up with her family. Her worry wart of a mother pestered her with a thousand questions: "How are your grades? Have you made any new friends? Got a boyfriend? Don't mix the lights with the darks. And don't forget to put on deodorant." You know, the usual motherly concerns. Tobiume, her one year old brown lab, could be heard barking in the background.

Her dad on the other hand, completely refused to believe that his little girl was a legal adult and attending college. Often referring to her by pet names such as "Princess." or "Baby Doll."

"Now, Princess you know that the door is always open if you want to just call it quits."

"I know, dad. But I'm not quitting. I _want_ to be here."

"If you say so. Daddy loves you."

It seemed as if her own parents doubted that she could take care of herself. _Why doesn't anyone have faith in me?_

She shook her head, irritated by the thought, and set her phone on the counter separating her and Rangiku's beds. She turned her attention back to the pile of papers sprawled on her bed. She _had_ to finish this English paper. The rough draft was due first thing tomorrow morning. Professor Unohana was a gentle woman, but could be frightening if slighted.

Her focus was intercepted by the loud buzzing of her cell. She huffed. Was she ever going to get any work done?

"Mom, I told you I'm fine."

"Since when was I a woman?"

She gasped. "Toshiro!"

" Who else? You ready?"

Once a week, Momo and Toshiro were to clear their schedule for an afternoon, in order to spend time together. Whether they went to the movies or stayed in the dorms and rented one, they had to stick with the ritual. That's what they'd promised each other; that was the basis of their friendship. So far, neither one of them broke the routine.

Momo glanced at her paper. "Yeah. I'll be down in a few." She could come back to the paper later.

The ride to their destination was a peaceful experience. Two friends enjoying each other's company; filling each other in on what was new and significant in their lives. Even if they had only spent a week apart, she smiled and he laughed as though they hadn't seen each other in years. The only problem was Momo had no idea where they were going.

"Toshiro, will you please tell me where you're taking me." She hated being left in the dark about things. Granted, people did that to her more often than not.

He only smiled. "You'll see." She huffed and changed the subject to keep herself preoccupied.

"Have you spoken to Rangiku recently?"

He shook his head. "Never get the chance to. She's either out partying or with that sketchy bastard." "Toshiro.", she said pleadingly. She wasn't all too fond of Gin herself and he tended to give her the creeps with his ever-lasting grin but there was no need to be rude.

He shrugged. "Sorry." They both fell silent as they noticed that they were leaving town and approaching a winding road barricaded by evergreens. It made Momo all the more anxious.

"So how are your classes going?", Toshiro suddenly asked.

"Good so far."

"Any favorites?"

Momo didn't hesitate to answer "French 111 for sure."

"With Professor Aizen."

"Oui." (Yes) She said brightly. "He's a wonderful instructor, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Momo was taken aback. "And why not?" He squinted his eyes. "I just don't like him."

"'I just don't like him', is not a legitimate reason."

"Its legitimate enough for me. Why are you getting so defensive?" Her voice raised a few octaves. "I'm not getting defensive!"

Nether one of them wanted to acknowledge it, but there was a thin sheet of tension in that tiny automobile. Toshiro focused his attention on the road while Momo stared out her window; both seeing nothing but streaks of green.

The tension was lifted as they reached a clearing. Momo's eyes bugled as they took in the gorgeous landscape. Leaves were sprinkled in the grass and on the top of a seemingly small lake. But as they moved closer, Momo could see that it occupied a good quality of land.

Tall green pines outlined the area and maple trees where scattered about here and there; all of which varied by the warm colors of Autumn. The setting sun's rays beamed through the thick wall of evergreens. A gust of wind blew the leaves in swirls all around them.

Momo felt overwhelmed by the burst of beauty. She thought places like this only existed in books and paintings. It never occurred to her that such a place was located on the outskirts of town. She was in awe.

"How did you find this place, Toshiro?" "I needed a place to clear my head, went for a drive and ended up here."

Momo raced to the edge of the lake like a child in a candy store, Toshiro trailing along behind her. She placed the palm of her hand onto the surface of the water and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply. She always had an affinity for water. She adored the calm, soothing effect it had on her. Much like someone else.

Toshiro simply stood watching her. Happy to see her enjoying herself. Though he was not pleased when ice cold daggers stung his face. The small girl giggled when he scooped a hand into the lake and fired some back at her. They toppled over in the leaves, laughing in union as they always had. As they always would.

…**..**

Professor Aizen stood tall in front of his freshman French class. He was poised and without effort held everyone's undivided attention.

"Please do not forget to study for your test next week. It will be accumulative: everything we've learned in chapters one _and _two. Class dismissed." A string of "Au revoirs." (Bye-bye) and "A tout a l'heures." (See you later) came Professor Aizen's way. He was as appreciative as always.

Momo stayed rooted to her seat until she and Aizen where the only people left in the room. He stood behind his chair, rummaging through his bag. He even _searched _for things elegantly. Long, slender fingers dancing around on his desk. He stopped suddenly, stood erect and looked her dead in the eye.

"Pardon me Momo, but may I ask something of you?"


	4. Convenience

Karakura University

Ch. 4

Convenience

Momo sat impossibly still. Completely caught off guard. This impeccable man needed help and he was asking her for it. Why hadn't she jumped out of her seat?

The words "Of course Professor Aizen. Anything." , rolled off her tongue before she could catch them. She paused, afraid that she had come on too strong.

If she had, it didn't show in his handsome features. His full lips curled up into a gentle smile as he stepped forward to lean on the front of the desk, one leg folded on top of the other. He crossed his arms and eyed her quizzically before he spoke again.

"I don't suppose you're familiar with the Applications futures en français? Future applications in French. More commonly referred to as FAF?

The name didn't ring a bell. "No, sir."

"It's a small club I've been attempting to get recognized. An organization, if you will. You are one of the few students who are qualified for participation." He placed a hand to his chest. "I would be honored if you considered joining."

When Momo didn't answer, he went on to elaborate.

"There will have to be some sacrifice on your part I'm afraid. We often meet on weekdays and some weekends in order to conduct business." He took her silence as a sign of rejection. Momo saw a glint of something in his eyes. Sorrow perhaps?

"Of course if you don't want to, I can always ask someone else. It was only a suggestion."

"No!" She startled herself with her passionate outburst. Her muteness was her way of letting it all sink in. She was just offered to spend the majority of her free time with Professor Aizen. No sane woman would dare pass up the opportunity. "I mean.", she chose her words carefully. "That won't be necessary. I'd love to join."

His face illuminated. "Excellent!" He strode back around his desk. "The first meeting will take place this Friday. Il est six heures de l'apres-midi." (At six o'clock in the afternoon).

He collected his things, as did she. They walked in tranquil silence towards the door; Momo relished at how small she was compared to him.

He extended a slender arm to open the door for her. _Such a gentleman. _She turned her head as a means to hide the patches of red that stained her cheeks.

As he locked the door, he spoke again, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you, Momo."

The small woman only nodded curtly.

_As will I._

She turned to go her separate way and could swear she felt the burning trail of his eyes all over her body.

…**..**

_Ugh, can this class be any slower? _

Momo sat with her head perched on her hand, eyes constantly darting towards the clock. The minutes ticked away like hours; which was ironic considering that none of her classes lasted more than fifty minutes.

On any given day, Chemistry was a blast. Professor Kurotsuchi always had the class in a riot with his off-the-wall teaching methods. Many of his tactics were blatantly disapproved of by most, if not all of the Professors and Dean Yamamoto. But the majority of the students took well to the cliché mad-scientist.

But today wasn't just any given day; today was the first day of her, hopefully many, afternoons with Professor Aizen. It was also her last class of the day. Knowing this, Fick's Law of Diffusion held no interest for her what so ever.

Professor Kurotsuchi abruptly stopped shoving the small group of students at the front of the room, his copper eyes danced to the clock. He sighed in annoyance; he absolutely loathed running out of time. Especially during a wild demonstration.

He spoke more to himself than to the class. "It would seem that our time together has expired. My word, who develops these ridiculous time schedules?" He waved his hand nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. "Oh very well then, you may leave."

Momo was the first one to vanish.

She trotted zestfully to her target and came to a swift stop.

_Ah, room 321. _She took note of the fact that she had never been on this hall before; not to mention the entire building. At the time, it was completely desolate. She checked her watch; thirty minutes early. She placed her hand on the knob, deciding she wouldn't mind waiting for his, or anyone else's arrival. But something inside made a sudden movement.

She hastily let go of the door when she caught sight of two figures standing in the dark room. The glow from the window opposite the door brought their features to light. Momo could make out one of the two immediately. Tall, rail thin and eyes like slits slightly obscured by silver hair. It was the slithery serpent himself: Gin Ichimaru.

The other man Momo had never seen before until now. He was equal in height, but didn't carry the same light spirit as Gin. He had coco skin, with a serious expression plastered on his face, accompanied by tented shades. His hair, tied down in perfect cornrows. He appeared to be frustrated. Momo guessed she would be too talking to someone so flippant. God, what did Rangiku see in him?

Curiosity got the better of her and she clasped the door knob once more. But before she could turn it, the lights inside the room flicked on and a new figure stepped into view. Professor Aizen made his graceful début. Momo's face wrinkled.

His deep voice flooded her ears as he approached the door. "We will continue this elsewhere at a more convenient time." Momo jumped back from the door just as it swung open. "Ah, Momo, glad you could make it." He regarded the others. "Gentlemen. Good day to you both."

Gin merely shrugged and smiled on his way out. The other man left without so much as a sideways glance in her direction.

He shut the door. "My apologies." There was a look of shame in his eyes.

Momo shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Really. I was too early. I can go and come back if you like."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't concern yourself over it." He shut the door and strode over to the wooden desk, much like the one he had in his class room; in all the classrooms for that matter. The only difference in this room, was that it appeared to be older. There was a chalk board instead of a white one. The floor was made of white tiles as apposed to grey carpet. The floors and the walls both contained many dingy markings. The rows of elevated desk, not as many as she was used to seeing, were also made of mahogany.

Not that the room was dirty by any means. Simply rare. Momo wondered if all the rooms in this building were the same.

Professor Aizen selected one of the empty desk near the front of the room and began releasing the contents of his bag. Momo stood silently by the door, only able to admire from afar.

Her frigidity and distance concerned him. As he looked up to acknowledge her, the light from the window reflected off one of his lenses. His head slightly tilted, brown locks swaying. He gestured to the seat directly beside himself.

"Momo, aren't you going to join me?"


	5. Bliss

Karakura University

Ch. 5

Bliss

His hypnotic voice broke her mild daze.

"Oh. Yes. Of course."

Momo practically ran at the man, knocking down a few of the supplies off his desk. Her heart sank as embarrassment set in.

"I'm sorry. Let me get that!"

A gentle yet firm hand grasped her frail arm. Momo stopped abruptly, momentarily paralyzed by his touch.

Professor Aizen raised his other hand as a stop sign. "Its quite alright, I'll handle it."

Momo sank into her seat as his arm slowly slid away from her; the loss of the connection left her feeling cold.

He sat upright and resumed with his paper work. After a few moments of scribbling, his laptop came into view. The room was filled with the rapid strokes of the keypad.

Momo didn't want too stare. Correction: she didn't want to be _caught _staring. She thought it best to watch him from her peripheral view point.

She marveled at his angular profile: slightly exposed collar bone, strong jaw line, acute nose. His luscious lips were somewhat parted as his eyes glazed over the computer screen. Eyes that were lidded with impossibly long lashes.

As much as Momo was enjoying the view, she couldn't help but speculate everyone else's whereabouts.

"So…where is everyone?" He stopped typing. "I beg your pardon?"

"The other students involved. Where are they?"

"Ah." He adjusted his spectacles. "As I said, this organization is severely under established at this point."

Momo looked around. "So, we're the only ones who are going to be here?" "For the time being." "Oh." He eyed her with mock intimidation "Is that a problem?" She was taken aback by his tone of voice but she looked up to see the playful expression etched on his face.

She grinned "No."

He retorted with an uncharacteristic sly grin of his own "Good. I was starting to think that you didn't want to be in my company."

Momo couldn't help but giggle. She regained control of herself, afraid she might ruin the moment by involuntarily snorting.

What? A moment? Was she really enjoying a laugh with Professor Aizen? And not a platonic moment, a discrete flirtatious one? She mentally shook her head. He had simply made her laugh, nothing more. She was getting ahead of herself. Again. Professor Aizen on the other hand, didn't appear nearly as affected by it.

The petite girl diddled with her fingers under the table. "So how will we go about recruiting new members?"

He finished the remainder of his typing and snapped the laptop shut. He placed his chin on his clasped hands, elbows on the table.

"That's where you come in. It's the sole purpose of this meeting. In fact, I wanted to propose a means of raising awareness. Flyers should be efficient enough. Needless to say, I'm a bit old fashion in some cases." He rolled his eyes. "I don't particularly care for relying on the internet for every minor detail."

Momo complied and stiffened; suddenly aware of how close they were. There bodies were facing each other. His face was perched on his hand, arm propped up by the table. He harbored a languid expression as he regarded her. She was only inches away from his taut torso. Her gaze zigzagged upward, darting back and forth from his lips to his eyes. Brown clashed with brown. There was no sound. No movement.

Momo's chest heaved. Desperately groping for the slightest idea of what to do next.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "No.", she replied meekly. The ramped adrenaline rush had gone as soon as it had come. She blinked, flustered.

"Very well then. If you don't mind, I'd like for us to get started."

She turned away and nodded. "Right."

…**..**

Many of Momo's days continued in the same mundane fashion: sleep, wake up, attend classes, study and repeat. "Fun Time with Toshiro" was tossed in there once a week but even those eventful evenings began to lag.

She was solely preoccupied with the FAF; not that it was much to focus on. Professor Aizen had her running little errands here and there: copying, printing, typing, nothing major. Momo thought it odd that with all of their efforts they still weren't getting any new recruits. _I guess not too many people are interested in French. _She shrugged it off.

She figured Professor Aizen would have another plan. He always knew what to do; the man truly was brilliant.

During their meetings, Momo had gotten to know him more as a person rather than just her Professor. He was a worldly man. Before his career at Karakura U, he had ventured all through Europe. He acclaimed France for its unique cuisine "There is nothing quite as satisfying as a well prepared entrée." And he praised Germany for its naturally gorgeous scenery "Even the most extravagant piece of artwork is futile in comparison to what Germany has to offer."

He was also insightful. He had so many views on so many things, she just couldn't keep up. However, she did recall him saying that he wasn't religious. He stated that he accredited that there was a God, but he did not worship him. Professor Aizen believed that no one man could possibly acquire such power. It all went well over Momo's head; not grasping the quality of his words, just content to hear his voice.

Being the benevolent man he was, Professor Aizen didn't drone on and on about himself. He listened attentively as she revealed parts of herself that Rangiku and Toshiro had yet to know: How she fell into a deep depression when her grandmother became fatally ill. Being ridiculed all throughout her school years. Lack of a social life and her bottomless pit of insecurity. The door to her heart was often sealed shut to most. But she held it wide open for Professor Aizen to glide into.

She smiled inwardly as she contemplated their next meeting.


	6. Fantasy

Karakura University

Ch. 6

Fantasy

The afternoon sky was illuminated with the whimsical shades of purple, orange and blue. The light shown brightly through the classroom window. The day was coming to a close, steadily getting darker.

Too dark for the continuation of a FAF meeting. Momo wondered why Professor Aizen had it pushed back so late. Most, if not all of the students had gone home for the weekend or retreated to their dorms. Many of the Professors had taken their leave as well.

Momo of course, was in no hurry to object. She'd given her word that she would attend each meeting regardless of whatever sacrifices that went along with doing so. She awaited her next command patiently in a desk oppose to him.

She shifted slightly. She wasn't one to complain but she was beginning to feel a tug of hunger in the pit of her stomach. After all, she had only eaten a sandwich for lunch and that was however many hours ago.

"Quelle heure est-il?" (What time is it?)

Professor Aizen halted on storing away files to acknowledge his wrist watch. "Il est sept heures et demie." (It is 7:30) He turned to face her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'm just…" A small rumbling noise proceeded to answer his question. Momo clutched her belly out of embarrassment.

He chuckled. "So you're hungry?" She nodded, defeated.

"No need to fret. I'm a bit famished myself." He strode over to the desk, put things back in their place. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he watched her. "I know of a quaint little eatery a few miles out of town."

The suggestion hung in the air as Momo didn't know what to think. Was he asking her out? On a date? A legit dinner? Would there be a movie afterwards? She hadn't the slightest idea; she'd never been on a date before."

"Not to sound rude, but, why?" He looked taken aback. "That's an interesting question. Surely you don't see the reasoning in two hungry people continuing on without food."

Momo mentally slapped herself for being so naïve. And flat out stupid. She hated herself for jumping to the most absurd conclusions. It was just going to be two acquaintances enjoying dinner, though she secretly hoped they would consider each other closer than that over the past couple of weeks.

"No. I suppose not."

He smiled as they took their leave. "Believe it or not Momo, Professors are human and have to eat too."

She smiled a shy smile.

Momo involuntarily shivered as the brisk air washed over her. The sharp cold was immediately replaced by snuggly warmth. A massive black pea coat engulfed her tiny frame. She looked up at him and said a small thank you.

"No need. A gentleman always puts a lady before himself."

She adored the way he addressed her. With her arms out of the sleeves, Momo pulled the fabric closer. She silently inhaled, taking in the fragrance of him; the right blend of freshness and masculinity.

His car stood alone in the deserted parking lot. The few street lamps that were scattered about helped bade away some of the darkness.

Momo hadn't the slightest idea about cars but once they got up close, she could tell it was expensive. It was low in height, but still stood taller than the little brunette. Slightly raised at the rear with a thin wing stretched across the top. Tinted windows, four doors, and midnight black. Not a scratch in sight. The front and tail lights came to life as a small "click" was heard was heard coming from Aizen's pocket.

"Madam." He opened the door for her and she delicately slid inside.

The interior was just as divine as the exterior. Polished grey leather coated every inch, apart from what was black. Such as the steering wheel, gears, dashboard and the numerous buttons embedded in it. Momo couldn't detect not even the tiniest spec of dirt.

Professor Aizen glided into the car and quickly regarded her. "Comfortable?" Momo slid her hands rapidly up and down her arms. "Just a little chilly." He started the engine and multiple buttons glowed a royal blue. He turned the heat dial; it didn't take long to take affect.

"Better?"

"Mm hmm." They buckled up and sped off. The ride was smooth; Momo wouldn't have been able to tell that they were moving had it not been for the adjusting scenery.

She took note of his driving. He possessed the same calm, quiet absolute control over the car as he did with everything else he dealt with. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel, the other in his lap, near the gear shift. His face placid.

"Would you care for some music?"

"Sure."

Smooth jazz radiated through the automobile. Momo found herself swaying along to the music.

"This is nice."

"Jazz does have a soothing affect; one of my personal favorites. I have a broader selection above your head if you prefer a variety."

Momo looked up and pulled down the sun visor. Ten CDs were layered horizontally, mostly easy listening and singer/songwriter.

"All of these are amazing."

"That's nothing. I have a much broader collection at home; I'm a bit of a music fanatic. "

She had an itch to ask what kind of music but stopped herself from doing so. She didn't want to pry. Her mind went on wondering about where he lived. _With a car like this he must live in an equally expensive house. No, he's too humble for that; he's not the type to show off. Or a condo? What about an apartment? No, not classy enough. _

She leaned her head back, flustered. One particular CD caught her attention.

"I love Adele!"

"As do I. Her voice truly is like no other."

He plopped in the CD and Momo hummed merrily the rest of the way.

…**.**

The restaurant was a good ways out of town. They had passed multiple signs and buildings Momo had never seen before. The drive took all of forty minutes.

It was small. Built like a log cabin with a red roof top. It had a homey, familiar feel to it. Much to Momo's appreciation, it wasn't a five star restaurant; she hated such pretentious places. Not to mention, neither one of them were dressed for the occasion. It was a comfortable little place to dine.

The squared in parking lot was nearly as empty as the one at school. Regardless, Aizen parked slightly off to the side and away from everyone else.

As they entered the combined smell of sweets and seasoning made Momo's stomach roar with anticipation. They stood near a podium in the center of a box shaped glass room. Log benches occupied each side as a means for waiting. Momo caught a glimpse of the dimly lit restaurant behind the podium.

A bubbly young waitress came out to greet them. She had tan skin and short, spiky auburn hair. Momo thought she greatly resembled a cat.

"Hiyah! The names Haineko and I'll be your lovely waitress this evening." , she said with a flirty grin. She stopped short as she took in the handsome man before her. "Oh well hello to you sir.", she purred. "I'd be happy to serve you on this fine night. Your wish is my command."

Momo found herself slightly irritated for some reason.

Aizen was as benevolent as always. "Table for two please."

Her eyes hungrily roamed his frame. "Certainly." She snatched up two menus and sashayed needlessly as they followed her to their table. Aizen gestured for Momo to walk in front of him.

The waitress lead them to the back. Each table had a small golden lamp at their centers and the room had an overall blue hue to it. Six white clothed tables were lined up in a row extending from the entrance to the hall to the restrooms. Booths resided on either side. Seven or eight people were scattered about. There was a low hum of voices.

Aizen kindly pulled out her chair and seated himself. With her back to Momo, the waitress only spoke to him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Aizen looked across the table. "Momo?"

"Uh, I'll take a sweet tea."

"I'll take the same. Would you mind warming it up for me?"

Haineko smiled. "Not at all." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me know when you're ready to order." Aizen smiled as she drifted away.

Momo gawked around the almost empty room. "This place is lovely. I've never been here before."

"I knew you would approve. I recall you saying that you were fond of sea food?"

Momo nodded.

"Look at the menu."

She quickly scanned it and came across an entire section dedicated to fish cuisine. She smiled a warm thank you. He returned it with the same amount of gusto.

She was grateful to have so many options but she was impossibly indecisive. "I don't know what to get."

Having made his decision, he placed his menu onto the table. "Then you wouldn't mind if I ordered for you? I'm sure I could provide you with something satisfactory."

She dropped her menu as well. "Ok." The animated waitress was back with their tea and a basket of hot rolls.

"Ready to order?" , she asked Aizen.

"Yes. The lady will have the shrimp pasta. As for myself, I'll have the steak dinner, medium rare, please."

Haineko made an effort to brush her hand against his as she took the menus and bounced off.

The warm, delicious scent of the freshly baked bread overwhelmed Momo; before she could stop herself, she'd devoured three already. She stopped as she became of aware of Aizen's polite stare. He sat in his signature pose.

His smile, warm and charming as usual. "Please don't stop on my account. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

She swallowed, throat dry and took a sip of tea, gazed around awkwardly. "You come to this place often?" , her lame attempt at starting conversation.

"Yes, quite frequently." She paused. "Do you always come alone?"

His shimmering eyes dimmed slightly. "I'm afraid so."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you come alone if you don't have to? I mean you're a successful, intelligent, and charming man. Any woman would be happy to be with you." Her eyes widened as she realized the content that left her lips. Her eyes downcast.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you think so. But do keep in mind that relationships are built on more than what people _appear _to be." He leaned in closer, arms on the table, hands clasped together. His eyes searched her reddening face. His low voice radiated through her. "I could say the same about you: You're an exceptionally beautiful young woman with a spectacular intellect to match. Any man would be honored to claim you for his own."

She shied away from his words, frozen by his proximity. She shook her head. "No I'm not."

"It pains me to see a lady of your stature sell herself short. You are undoubtedly admirable Momo, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She fought back tears at the endearing lies he spoke. How she wanted to feel beautiful, special and loved but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She nodded and gave a faint smile. He reached out and placed one of his huge hands over her delicate one, grazing his thumb affectionately. Momo's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes danced to his and time itself had stopped.

He looked at her with so much concern, passion and what Momo gravely hoped was love.

"Here ya are! The classic steak dinner and the shrimp pasta."

Momo jumped at her booming voice as the waitress approached and snatched her hand from his; she had the oddest feeling of guilt.

Aizen slid his weight off the table, never averting his eyes from Momo.

"Enjoy!"

The appetizing meal had briefly distracted Momo of the tension between herself and Aizen. She kept her eyes solely on her plate.

"You've become so quiet.", Aizen pointed out.

Momo merely shook her head as a means to say no reason.

They ate in peace until he received a phone call. "Pardon me, Momo."

She distantly wondered who is could be. Aizen didn't give much away, supplying general responses such as "Yes." "No." "Very Well." "Thank you." _Snap. _

"Full?"

She nodded.

"As am I." He pulled out his wallet.

Money! It hadn't even registered to Momo about how she was going to pay for her meal. She fumbled through her pockets frantically hoping she would have some spare change.

He raised a hand. "Not to worry. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it custom for the man to pay?"

"Yeah but…" "But when he does the two are usually a couple?"

She flushed.

"In my eyes Momo, we are a pair of some sort."

…**.**

Aizen drove her back to her dorm. He pulled around to the back entrance and walked her to the door. She turned to face him. "I really appreciate this. Thank you." He stepped closer. "You use that word far too much." And closer. "As I said, it is the man's job to please the woman." He paused, standing millimeters before her. His deep voice, low and sensual. "However, this does leave you in a position of dept." His arm outstretched to the door behind her. His other hand came up to caress her chin. He spoke inches away from her trembling lips. "There is only one thing I want in return."

She whispered his name before his lips consumed her own. He was gentle, yet dominating. She raised her hand and clasped his arm, other hand behind his head, brushing against his soft brown waves. He forced her mouth open wider, deepening the kiss. Momo felt the light, electric feel of his tongue for an instant. As her grip on him tightened, he slowly slid her hands away from him. "Call me Sosuke." He pecked her on the lips for good measure and made way for his car, speeding off into the night.

"Sosuke." She liked the sound of it. She watched his car disappear and stumbled to her dorm. The fact the she'd just had her first kiss set in.

…**.**

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning. On any given day Momo hated waking up early on what Rangiku called "Girls Day Out." But for some reason, she didn't mind today.

They'd decided to go to the Karakura Town Mall. Rangiku turned heads everywhere they went. They stopped at some ultra feminine and overly priced store, one of the red head's favorites. Momo was humming as they sorted through a sweater rack.

"So what's his name?"

The brunette paused. "Who?" Rangiku smirked. "The guy who has you smiling so much."

Had she been _that_ obvious? "There is no guy."

"I can tell you're lying." she sang.

"I'm not lying." Momo said all too casually.

"Does he go to our school?"

"No."

"So there is a guy!"

Momo sighed.

"Why won't you tell me?" Rangiku whined.

"Because there's nothing to tell."

The red head stomped away in mock anger, which was quickly subdued when she spotted a "Cute top!" Momo scorned herself. She would have to be more careful. Someone with more influence or with bad intentions could possibly take notice. She looked around the shop guiltily with a peculiar feeling of being watched.

…**.**

**Authors Note: I appreciate all the Story Alerts and Favorite Story/Favorite Author from you guys but I'd appreciate Reviews/Comments even more so tell me what you think. Anything to let me know that you're still reading! **


	7. Affinity

Karakura University

Ch. 7

Affinity

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little lengthier than the others and what I initially intended it to be so bear with me. But you'll be happy to know that a delicious lemony treat awaits you in this installment. Enjoy!**

…**..**

Over the course of the next few weeks Momo was the manifestation of the phrase "on cloud nine." She glided through the halls of Karakura U. and greeted even the most unpleasant bystanders with a radiant smile; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Nnoitra Gilga. The two scowling delinquents proceeded to ignore her, much like everyone one else. But Momo didn't care. All of her worries were tossed out of her mental window.

The only thing that did concern her was Sosuke's indifference. She knew going into this that it would have to be kept confidential; she wasn't _that _forlorn. But despite her better reasoning, Momo wished that he would show some hidden form of affection.

Not once did he wink, make inside jokes or give any inclination that there was something between them.

She shook her insecurities away. Of course Sosuke harbored feelings for her. She could tell by the way he would wrap his arms around her. And they way he airily kissed her cheek as form of reward whenever she did something that pleased him. Or simply by the way he looked at her, with so much appreciation and passion she had no idea one man could posses.

None of these actions took place in the naked eye of the public. The longing glances and the stolen kisses occurred behind the closed doors of the FAF. Never had Momo thought she would be so grateful for the desolate halls of that decaying building.

Well, not completely empty. As her relationship with her Professor blossomed, Momo became annoyingly aware of a certain slithery individual's presence. Wherever Sosuke went, Gin was sure to be lurking somewhere nearby. _Why is he always pestering Sosuke? Doesn't he have something, anything better to do? Rangiku, perhaps? _She cringed at her own perverted since of humor.

He was not the only one starting to become a nuisance. Kaname was better at being discrete but his whereabouts were still very prominent.

One evening meeting, Momo took the opportunity to press Sosuke about the two men in question. But he averted her questions by offering her a cell phone.

"Its prepaid for; I didn't want to hassle you with the finances."

Momo watched, puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" He stood before her with his hands in his pockets. He took her expression into consideration. "You don't approve?" "No, its not that. I just…Sosuke, I can't accept this."

He mocked her. "I don't see why not. Twas you who said that your phone belonged to the prehistoric era."

He was right. The phone she had now was out of date, only flipped vertically and had been dropped so many times that she had lost count. She would be more than happy to receive the compact silver and black cellular she had been offered. He finally convinced her to take it after reassuring her that it didn't cause too much damage to his wallet. Sealing a deal with her was the equivalent of receiving a root canal, as Sosuke put it.

Their first phone conversation had Momo's head whirling. She lay on her bed in her dorm, twirling a strand of raven hair through her fingers, contemplating taking a nap. Her roommate was out and about, big surprise, and she was in for the night. Sosuke's abrupt call alarmed her.

"Hello magnifique." (Hello gorgeous) His voice was just as invigorating over the phone as it was in person.

"Hi.", she spoke timidly.

"Studying I presume?"

"Yeah."

"What subject?" "Sleep." His chuckle was delectable. "This evening has been quite blasé without your company."

He couldn't see her crimson cheeks but he knew all too well the effect he had on her.

"Thankfully I have a solution that will fulfill the both of us. How would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

At the sound of his request she gently placed the phone down on her mattress, stood up and silently jumped and flailed about in excited victory. With her heart racing, she quietly regained control of herself, plopped back on the bed and spoke ever so softly. "I'd love to."

He sounded amused. "Wonderful. But there is a minor proposition I'm afraid."

Momo's grin sagged. "A proposition?"

"Yes. I don't think it wise that a college student be seen leaving campus in order to visit her Professor's residency. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"In order to avoid all the in sequential consequences that come along with that scenario, I've arranged for Kaname Tosen, a fellow peer, to escort you to my home."

"Kaname? Why him?" "It would be more acceptable for a pair of students to be seen departing the campus."

"Right." Why did she have to be so foolish? She hadn't taken any of this into consideration.

"Please don't feel inferior. I'm merely doing what's best for us."

Her heart skipped a beat at his choice of words: _us._

"Kaname will be arriving for you in approximately one hour."

"Alright."

"Jusqu'à nous réunir à nouveau." (Until we meet again.)

…**..**

The petite girl stood in front of her nothing less than messy closet. All thanks to her busy body best friend. Momo was slow getting ready on a good day, how was she supposed to figure out what to where to her, Professor's?, boyfriend's?, … Sosuke's house in just an hour's time?

_A dress would be too much. But jeans and a top wouldn't be enough. Ugh! _At last she settled with a royal blue, off the shoulder sweater and a brown flared mini skirt. Black knew high socks and matching ballet flats; A good blend of comfy and casual.

As for her hair, she was still bothering with it ten minutes prior to Kaname's arrival. She got fed up with it and threw it in a messy/classy up do. She had just enough time to write a letter to Rangiku explaining her whereabouts should she return before her, though was very doubtful of that. She grabbed her coat and purse and locked up for the evening.

…**..**

She didn't have to wait too long for her escort. The dark man was just as stale and sober as she recalled seeing him last. He stiffly held the door open for her. She was gratified to be consumed by the warmth of the vehicle. Not so much about sitting in stark quietness. No music, no communication, nothing but the hum of the cruising automobile. Kaname kept his attention strictly on the road, ignoring her presence. She decided against speaking.

An hour. She suffered an hour of strained silence until they reached their destination. They arrived in an extravagant neighborhood. The houses were cast an extensive ways apart. Some one story, two and three. They turned into the driveway of the last house that set upon a meager hill; very secluded. It appeared to be two stories, made of brown brick and grey stone. The charcoal door stood between two arched windows that radiated the golden light from inside.

"She's outside." His quiet, raspy voice caught her attention as she realized that he was on the phone. He snapped it shut and gawked at her; She took that as her cue to exit. She saw that the hedges below the windows were perfectly rounded and that there wasn't not one leaf on the yard.

She raised a freezing hand to knock, but before she could touch the door, it opened. Sosuke stood before her with his comforting smile. Momo thought it weird to see him outside of school. She knew he had a life outside of Karakura U but still he looked so different: he wore nothing but a plain white t, grey sweatpants and white socks and still managed to appear enterprising and orderly.

Sosuke raised a hand to Kaname, still waiting in the car. He nodded curtly and vanished without a word.

"You look ravishing as always." He took her hand, planted a small kiss and guided her inside.

She examined herself. "I feel overdressed."

He peeled off her coat. "Not at all."

Momo gazed around the room in awe: so much space. The walls were a light creamy color. Hardwood floor covered every inch except the kitchen at her left, white tiles occupied that space. To her right was the mahogany and white staircase that curved into a landing above the living space. In front of her the living room was contained a boxed white sofa, accompanied by two round glossy black lamps on each end, all over a stark white rug. A marble white coffee table sat between the couch and the flat screen that was embedded into the stony wall. Below that was the steamy fireplace.

Momo's mind swirled around what the up stairs looked like. Arms enclosed around her. She received a small peck on her cheek. "You like?" She subconsciously fell into his hold, bringing her arms up to grasp his. "Mm hmm."

"I'm glad."

They swayed for a moment then a thought came to Momo. "Where's the food?"

His laughter vibrated through her. "You're going to help me prepare it."

"Prepare what?" "It just so happens that I found an exquisite French recipe that I'm ardent to try." He spun her around. "And who better to try it with than my excelling French student?"

She ignited. "Wonderful. I love to cook."

"I know." He lead her to the kitchen. A huge marble stoned island occupied the center with three black stools on one side. Above it, suspended numerous pots and pans. The countertops and hanging cabinets were black while the fridge, microwave and oven were silver.

He pulled out a thick cook book and placed it on the island. "Coq au Vin."

"Isn't vin wine?"

"Not to worry; the meat is only soaked in it and most of it's content will be simmered out."

He flipped through the pages. "I'll give you the honor of selecting the dessert since you're so keen on sweets." He slid the book across the table.

She rapidly applauded with a proud grin and shuffled through the scrumptious novel. Mean while Sosuke gathered the required cooking utensils.

"Found one! Blueberry Clafouti."

"Excellent choice."

…**..**

Momo placed her tiny hands on the counter, checking to make sure she had gotten all the correct ingredients. "Would you hand me the vanilla extract?" , she asked aware that she had forgotten something.

They decided to divide the tasks: Sosuke was responsible for the main course, while Momo took charge of the custard cake. They were separated by the island. The kitchen was filled with the scent of mixed vegetables.

"Can you catch?" She turned to see him holding a small bottle.

"No, but I can try." She held up her hands. In one swift motion he flicked it in the air; she fumbled but caught it none the less. She smiled. "Thanks."

Once the mixture was done, there was nothing left for Momo to do but wait to place it in the oven. She thought it best to let Sosuke finish his cooking first. She stood watching him from behind. He moved eloquently, his mighty tendons handled everything with care. The t-shirt being nearly see through and skin tight held her undivided attention. Her rapture was soon broken by the loud clanking of silverware that was tossed into the sink.

She plucked a leftover blueberry into her mouth and snickered at an amusing thought; She picked up another small blue ball and flung it towards his back. She abruptly turned around and faced her mixture, pretending to stir. Her heart sank after she received no response. _I guess he doesn't think its funny._ _Of course he wouldn't, he's an adult not some teenager. _She hung her head, embarrassed by her display of childishness.

Her head snapped up as she felt something small hit her back in return. She turned around with a grin, facing his back. This time she waited a heartbeat before throwing another one; she received a handful of shots from behind.

"Sosuke!", she giggled.

"It was you're doing from the start." , she could hear the teasing in his voice. She cleaned up the mess and placed her mixture on the island, sitting her petite frame beside it. Sosuke moved a part of the main course to another eye on the stove and took a break from cooking.

"Smells good." , she commented leaning on the marble.

He threw a small white towel over his shoulder and stood between her legs, hands on the counter. "Why thank you. And what have prepared so far?"

She proudly presented the concoction at her side. He dipped a finger in and tasted it. "Delightful." He plunged is finger in again but this time, brought it her lips. "You should try it."

The intensity of his gaze compelled her to follow through. She licked her lips before slowly consuming his finger. She lightly swirled her tongue around the tip, being sure to capture all of it's content. Her mouth slickly slid away. She looked up to meet his eyes, alight with shameless lust. His voice was low and husky "I told you it was delectable."

A moment later his lips were on hers; such a familiar feel. She opened her mouth as his tongue demanded entrance. Her legs wrapped themselves around him possessively while her hands pulled onto his wavy mane. His large hands rested in her hips, sliding her closer. She moaned as she felt his excitement straining his pants. Momo lost the feel of one of his hands as it transitioned to her exposed inner thigh. She gasped and clutched his hand urgently.

"So…suke." , she trembled, not knowing what to say or how to say it. "I…I'm not…I'm a…"

He snickered and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Il n'y a pas besoin de vous expliquer, je sais exactement ce que vous et je crois que vous me, il n'y a pas de honte à il"

(There's no need for you to explain; I know exactly what you are and believe you me, there is no shame in it.) He planted light kisses on her neck, trailing downward. The vibration of his low hum ignited her arousal. "En fait, je trouve qu'il est encore plus attrayant."

(In fact, I find it all the more appealing.)

She fell into his embrace, threatening to fall over the counter. She clutched his shoulders as she was lifted upward, legs encircled around his waist. Moments later her back connected with a silk covered mattress.

His mouth reclaimed hers forcefully. The sound of their passion filled the mute room.

He sat upon the bed, her legs sprawled on either side of him. He gingerly peeled away her socks, planting light kisses on her legs. The heat in his eyes locked on her own, immobilizing her. She lay there limp, succumb to his will.

She gasped as she felt his hands prancing under her skirt, her panties drifted away. He leaned over her, hands on the rim of her skirt and briskly disposed of it. He pulled back, bringing her up with him to free her of the restraining sweater.

He studied her in all her glory; chocolate eyes shamelessly lingering on the most delicate parts of her body. She trembled under his unfaltering gaze. He extended a hand, she felt the knots loosen as the midnight tresses tickled her bare shoulders. He lifted her chin, kissed her fervidly and laid her down once more.

Momo whimpered as he pulled away. She watched in awe as he fluently removed the articles of clothing. He was a magnificent specimen of a man; sculpted like a Greek god. His bare chest was smooth and powerful. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes drank in his lower half. She'd never seen this part of a man before, but she wasn't ignorant of what to expect.

He resumed his position above her, mouth to mouth, paused at her entrance. Momo jerked at the feel of his erection. He spoke into her ear: "Êtes-vous prêt pour moi?" (Are you ready for me?)

She nodded her head. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he entered her. Momo cringed at the instantaneous pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face into his neck. "The pain stops after a while."

Somewhere down the line the pain subsided. Each thrust became deeper, vigorous. She clung to him with a death-defying grip as he pounded into her core; legs encased around his waist. Puncturing scratches into the muscled mass of his back. His hand violently tugged at the roots of her hair as his mouth stifled her deafening moans.

Something threatened to rise deep within her. He bit her neck as her frail body arched into his, the collision causing an indescribable eruption. She gasped for air, refusing to let him go.

"Sos..uke… I love you." She whispered as sleep abducted her.

…**..**

Momo awoke with an itchy sensation under her chin. She stirred slightly to find herself lying beneath Sosuke, being embraced, his head resting on her chest.

He looked so different when asleep. Cherubic. Helpless. His long extensive lashes resided on his cheeks. The sight warmed her soul and she placed a light peck on the top of his head.

She looked to her left to read the digital on the nightstand: 1:14am. She lay there, mindlessly playing with his hair. Apparently awake, he smiled and tightened his grip on her. They lay there in peace until the infuriating sound of his cell phone went off. _Who could that be at this hour? _He rolled over to retrieve it, speaking in a reluctant tone. His bare back was so inviting. He turned to her and held up a finger to signal one minute, slid on his sweatpants and vanished down the hall.

In the silence, Momo realized that she hadn't taken the time to acknowledge his actual bedroom: it was unsurprisingly huge. Massive, yet simple. Her hands twined through black, silk sheets on a canopy bed; the rails thick and sturdy. On either side was a small night stand coated with a lamp. An arched window was perched to her right, outlined by a black sheer curtain.

Next to that, the walk in closet. To her left, the bathroom and directly in front of her, another wide screen embedded into the wall; this time, over a wooden dresser.

He returned with an apologetic expression. "Please do forgive me. At times, business is unavoidable."

_There's something else just as indecently unavoidable. _Momo sat up and sucked in a breath as he sat down beside her. She pulled her knees closer to her body, toying with her toes through the sheets. "Can I talk to you about something?"

He turned on the lamp and grasped her hand. "Anything."

Her eyes darted back and forth. She chose her words carefully. "Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Who, _what_ are they to you?"

His smile was knowing. "I never doubted that they would eventually peek your interest. They're my assistances."

"Assistances for what?"

"Well I suppose assistances wouldn't be the proper word. They're more like reinforcement."

Her face crumbled in confusion. "Reinforcement is primarily used for punishment."

He nodded. "Correct."

"So why do you need them?" "Its just as you said. 'Reinforcement is used for punishment.' Gin and Kaname are here for _us_." He squeezed her hand. "The risk of our exposure is far too great for you and I to tackle on our own. They are around for further security. Reassurance, if you will."

"Are you paying them?"

"Yes I am." She tilted her head, eyes down cast. How could she bring herself to question his intentions? "That makes since." Her head snapped back up. "Was that them on the phone?"

"Gin called me, yes." She didn't want to pry but "What did he say?" "He was simply informing me of when I would be able to make my next move."

"Next move?"

He chuckled, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Your inquisitive nature is unbearably appealing."

She melted at his touch.

"Though I would suggest you not concern yourself with such pestering matters."

He leaned in and captured her lips. She clung to him as he lavished her curiosity away.

…**..**

It was daylight that woke her this time. She yawned, arms outstretched, finding no one at her side. Her nose caught hold of an inviting scent. She took Sosuke's shirt, and scurried downstairs. She emerged to an admirable scene: he stood shirtless, working his magic over the stove. He had a chronic case of bed head but Momo thought it worked for him. What didn't work for him?

"Glad to see you're awake!"

He turned around and dispensed a pan of fluffy scrambled eggs onto plates of bacon and toast. "I hope you're hungry. " he spoke as she approached the island. "I figured we could enjoy breakfast since our dinner plans were throttled." Devilish delight flashed across his handsome features at the content of his words; the same dicey glance she thought she'd seen before they were "involved." But no, she couldn't possibly have seen it then. It was one of the many sides to him that was beginning to become prominent, and undeniably irresistible.

They ate in serenity until he broke the silence. "You know of course, that it wouldn't be plausible for you to stay for an extensive amount of time?"

She unwillingly shook her head; she knew that a dream couldn't last forever, but did it have to end so abruptly?

"What time will he be here?" , she asked defeated. Her fork sagged in her hand, no longer harvesting a ravenous appetite.

His walnut eyes flicked to his watch. "In an hour's time."

With a kiss goodbye, they parted their separate ways at around noon. Kaname, the walking dead, was her escort yet again. She arrived to her dorm to find her room mate on the floor.

"You're back early. How is grandma Hinamori?"

"Huh?" She proclaimed while closing the door. Rangiku held up the letter that was left on her dresser. "You visited her right? How is she?" The pieces linked together. "Oh uh, she's fine. Getting better." "That's good to hear." She continued to fold the laundry.

The brunette stared at her in disbelief. She went up to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

Rangiku paused. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever. I've never seen you clean."

She slapped her hand away. "Ha-ha. I'm, I mean _We _are having a sleepover tonight. That ok with you?"

Momo rejoiced. "I love sleepovers!"

…**..**

The room smelt of popcorn, chocolate, and every other sugary fatty food there was with a twinge of liquor, sponsored by Rangiku and Yoruichi. Four others occupied their dorm that evening: Nemu was a beauty, long ebony hair, turquoise eyes. Too bad her cold, robotic personality took away from it all. Nanao on the other hand, tiny and uptight, was warm hearted if somewhat nerdy. A dark girl with a spiky purple pony tail and the sass to match was Yoruichi; She and Rangiku were two of a kind.

And then there was Isane. The worry wart could be a drag if not kept in the know. They all sat scattered about in the room.

"Truth or dare, Isane?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh no, not that game." Isane whined.

"I think its fun!", Rangiku put in.

"It is rather cliché." , Nemu added.

"You guys are just stiffs.", Yoruichi exclaimed, waving her hand dismissively. "Go on, Isane, pick one."

The tall girl with a grey pixie cut sighed. "Fine. Dare."

The dark girl smiled devilishly. "I dare you to parade around in the hall wearing one of Ran's bathing suits!"

"What!"

"Yoruichi!" "She can't do that!"

"She'll get caught." "It does seem a bit risqué."

"She chose dare so she has to do it." Yoruichi defended.

Isane huffed and scoured through Rangiku's side of the closet.

"Truth or dare, Yoruichi?" Rangiku rounded on her.

"Mmm, truth!"

"Is it true that you and Kisuke Urahara are more than just friends?"

She stood up proudly. "False."

The room went into an uproar.

"Liar!"

"Boo!"

Candy and pillows flew her way.

She ducked. "Honest!"

"Yeah. Yeah." "Whatever!" Isane peeked out from behind the closet door.

"Isane's ready." Nemu pointed out.

"Come on out, we want to see." Yoruichi yelled. Isane stood before them, arms failing to hide her exposed flesh. It was a one piece bikini, different shades of brown. The front linked together by a thin net.

Yoruichi whistled. "Sexy Mama!"

"Hey, that's my good suit!" Rangiku whined.

"You look stunning, Isane." said Nanao.

The athletic girl protested.

"Okay out!" Yoruichi said pointing at the door. Isane shook her head as she made her exit, leaving the others giggling and laughing.

"Your turn Momo." Yoruichi exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

She didn't want a punishment nearly as bad as Isane got. "Truth!" "Is it true that Toshiro was your first kiss?"

The redhead laughed. Momo flushed. "No!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Then who was your first kiss?"

Momo's brain froze. What was she supposed to say? 'My French Professor, Sosuke Aizen, was my first kiss! It took place not too long ago. Did I mention he popped my cherry?' She fumbled with her fingers apprehensively. My god, did they have to gawk at her?

"She's never had one." Nemu admitted.

Nanao nudged her. "Nemu! Don't be so insensitive." She addressed Momo. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

Momo thanked the heavens when Isane burst back into the room, chest heaving. She smiled exasperated as everyone but Momo applauded.


	8. Resolve

Karakura University

Ch. 8

Resolve

**Author's Note: Here's yet another daunting chapter. It was bit troublesome for me to write; I experienced an extensive amount of writers block but its finally finished. This is also the first chapter where I begin to switch points of view. I also added more lemon ;) . Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome.**

…**.**

"Not your best work, Miss Hinamori. Quite the bitter pill. Might I suggest that you at least _pretend_ to give a damn during my demonstrations?" , Professor Kurotsuchi scoffed. He was in the process of handing back their latest written assignment. He often wasn't pleased with the generally dense class and had no issue showing his disdain. But it was rare for his sharp stings to be aimed directly at Momo.

She glared at him as he continued onward, scolding the remainder of the class. Although, when she acknowledged her paper, she couldn't blame him: a neon red F sat front and center for the world to see. The numerous side comments written in the margins were more than brutal and unnecessary. She shrugged. There were far more important matters on her plate. Her mind's eye flashed a snap shot of tousled mahogany hair and angelic chestnut eyes.

Chemistry wasn't the only subject that was becoming unreasonable. English, her self proclaimed best subject, was starting to become a thorn in her side. However, Professor Unohana wasn't nearly as crude as Kurotsuchi. "Miss Hinamori", she said with her all too polite smile, "I'm sad to say that I am not pleased with your declining average. You will do your best to improve." It wasn't a question. The idea of complying was much more inviting than actually following through.

And math was, well math.

The only subject that she steadily excelled in was French. Momo wouldn't dare displease him at such a crucial time.

"Bon travail, Momo." , was commonly heard in the classroom. Much like a handful of praise for the same over achievers.

"I sense favoritism." , came from the back of the room. Frowning, Momo turned to face the culprit. A thin, pale girl with jagged black pigtails sneered as Momo caught her eye. Momo had seen her many times before but never paid her any mind. Even still, she could pin point her type: a bully. On every occasion Momo had spotted her, she was hassling someone. Inoue Orihime for one; Momo didn't really know her, but she felt pity for the red head. She couldn't help but wonder what the girl's problem was. Her pack of rough looking associates complied with her abrasive comment.

Professor Aizen paused in the middle of the room, papers loaded in hand, intently focused on the girl who had dared to behave so unruly in his classroom. If he truly was agitated, his calm exterior disclosed nothing of the sort. A wave of silence washed over the class as he spoke sedately. "Ms. Aivirrne, I would like a word with you after class."

Her attitude did a disappearing act on the order of his request. Momo could've sworn she saw a streak of panic dance across her features before she quietly said "Yes, Professor Aizen." She was silent for the remainder of the class.

Momo turned back around, triumphant at the display of justice. Unfortunately for her, she won't be the last one to leave the classroom this time.

…**.**

Momo slammed the door shut and plopped down hastily on her bed, face down in her pillow. It had been a long day. A long week actually. She groaned. It was only Wednesday. She knew Sosuke well enough now to know that he was sporadic. Their "meetings"could take place at any given time. While Momo found that aspect somewhat enticing, it was also unbearably frustrating. She liked routine, order and schedules. He just did things on an intellectual whim. _Opposites really do attract. _

She flipped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, pondering what Sosuke could've said to "Ms. Aivirrne." "You're a grotesque, incompetent, obnoxious little bitch juxtapose to the gentle and kind hearted Momo Hinamori. I'm dropping you from the class, _immediately!_"

She grinned and shook her head. She truly did have an active imagination. As much as she'd love to hear him say it, she knew he never would. Sosuke is too refined to ever utter such vulgarities, let alone to a female, no matter how deserving. Whatever he'd said to her, it was far from what she hoped.

Her head throbbed at the sound of the door whooshing open and pounding shut.

"Good afternoon!", Rangiku sang.

"Hey." , Momo said dryly.

Rangiku laid next to her perched on her elbow. "Who gave you a knock off Prada bag?"

She laughed at that. "Nobody."

"Well good." She flipped over on her back, shoulder to shoulder with the brunette.

Momo sighed. "So were will you be off to this evening?"

Rangiku shook her head. " I don't know. I don't have any plans for tonight."

"You don't?", she exaggerated.

"I'm just as shocked as you are."

The small girl agreed. "A storm must be on the way." They lay there, both in their own little worlds, thinking. Rangiku lazily threw her arms over her eyes. Toying with the vibrant strands of her hair. Momo had an inkling to ask about that _thing_ Ran called a boyfriend but decided against it. Asking about him could potentially lead to other questions; questions, that were best left untouched.

A muffled buzzing penetrated the comfortable silence. Momo felt around for the phone in her pocket, silencing it without looking at it.

"Who was that?"

Momo fumbled with her fingers on her belly. "No one."

Rangiku shot her a look. "It has to be someone for you to want to avoid their calls."

"I told you it was no one.". She could usually ignore her roommate's excessive prying and lack of understanding when it came to personal space but today, it was really getting under her skin.

Without warning, Rangiku sat up and dove for friend's pocket. Momo desperately tried to keep her at bay.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS?" she shouted through the scuffle. "WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER?", Momo countered beneath her.

They gasped and struggled franticly on the twin bed.

"I'LL TICKLE YOU!", the red head threatened. Momo's weak shoves involuntarily faltered under Rangiku's merciless assault. She spoke between airy laughs.

"Rangiku…stop…I can't…breathe…I hate you!…"

The tingly sensation halted as she felt the phone slide out of her pocket.

"Got it!", Ran proclaimed victorious. She pounced off the bed.

"Ran, NO!"

It was over. All of it. Momo knew that when she opened that phone, Sosuke Aizen's name would undoubtedly appear. There'd be no denying it. No stalling, no half lies, no time to even conjure up a lie. The evidence would be there for everyone and anyone to see. Rangiku, Toshiro, her mother, her father, all of Karakura University and once the news became public, the whole world.

"Lets see who Momo Hinamori has been avoiding. And the winner is…" She did a drum roll with her tongue as she dramatically flipped it open. "…your parents?"

Momo's heart deflated.

She half heartedly scanned through the phone. "Looks like they've been trying to contact you for a while."

Finally able to breath, Momo sat on folded legs, arms crossed. She was still bitter about the whole ordeal. "So."

"So…why aren't you answering?"

"Because I don't want to right now! I'll answer when I'm good and damn well ready! Can I have my phone back please?" She held out her hand.

Rangiku obediently tossed the phone onto the mattress. Her blue eyes shimmered with something Momo couldn't quite pinpoint; it was rare to see her harbor such a look. A look that was sober and focused. She wasn't the same blithe girl she was a few moments ago. She avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of her neck. She spoke flatly. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She disappeared behind the bathroom door without another word.

Momo bowed her head, watching her thumb flow easily over the silver of the phone, but not really seeing it. Her mind went blank. She waited until she heard the sound of running water and abandoned the still room.

…**.**

The petite girl strolled aimlessly around the back of the campus. The lonely desolate side of it, where hopefully no one would disturb her any further. The day was coming to an end and she would have to go back to her dorm eventually. But at the moment, she didn't wish to dwell on the fact. With her head hung low, she paced around the empty parking lot with headphones shoved in her ears. The music slow and blue, matching her mood.

She really didn't mean to lash out at her friend the way she did. She just couldn't take any risk, that's all. Sosuke trusted her to do her part. She knew full well that he was doing his. Then again, when Momo thought clearly, no one _made _Rangiku go for the phone. She did that of her own accord. It was her fault. Maybe she shouldn't always shove her nose in other people's business.

She didn't stop the hot tears that stained her cheeks. Her world felt as if it were about to collapse around her. She was no where near strong enough to hold it up alone. In that moment, her roommate didn't just hold just a cell phone in her hands. She held Momo's life as well. It was then that the true magnitude of what she was doing shot into her system. They weren't playing a game. So much was on the line for not just her, but for Sosuke as well. From this point on, Momo vowed to do whatever it took to keep their love confidential; she already knew that Sosuke was doing his. She traveled farther.

What was everyone's deal anyway? It was as if no one wanted her to be happy. But she had long learned not to be molded into what others thought her to be. It didn't matter that her grades were slipping. It didn't matter that she was falling out of touch with her loved ones. She would continue to smile. Continue to be happy. And continue to be so with Sosuke, regardless of what the cruel world had to say. Sosuke Aizen was her life now. Everyone else would either have to accept it or leave her be. With her spirits slightly lifted, she wiped her tears and made her way back to her dorm while the last bit of the sun faded away.

…**.**

Within the next week, Momo spent most of her free time either at the library or meandering around the campus. She chose the library because it was a tranquil environment and she could indulge in one of her favorite hobbies: reading. It also forced her to keep quiet on days when she wanted to scream and run amuck. As for the strolls around campus, they were a good way to clear her head and a means to avoid people. Even though she'd apologized to her roommate the day of, Momo couldn't help but feel slightly distanced from her. What bothered her most was that she didn't know why. Rangiku had gone back to her flighty and jovial self. She'd promised Ran and herself that she had moved forward and put the incident behind her. Although recently, what she said and what she felt where becoming helplessly disoriented.

Still no word from her Professor. It had been exactly two weeks since their affair. The _only_ time she saw him was in class. Not in the parking lot, not walking around campus, no where. Even the FAF meetings were put on hold. Or possibly terminated, Momo wasn't sure. He often scurried off immediately after he gave his dismissal. It wasn't the same. At that time, he was Professor Aizen: poised, polite and standoffish. When he held her, caressed her, made love to her, he was Sosuke. How she gravely missed Sosuke.

She was sitting at a rounded wooden table in the massive library one evening when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind, making her jump.

"Toshiro!"

A chorus of "Shhh" came from around the room. Momo ducked apologetically while Toshiro took the seat across from her. They spoke in hushed voices. "What are you doing in here?"

She waved the book in her hands. "Just catching up on some reading. What about you?"

"Doing research."

"On what?"

"Anthropology.", he whispered proudly, pulling out a book.

"For a paper?" "Why do people think that research is only done in preparation for a paper?"

"Probably because it usually is." She threw a pen his way. "You're such a nerd."

"You're one to talk." he threw it back but missed. The little black dart landed at the feet of the ancient librarian. The wrinkled woman stopped putting away books long enough to glower in their direction. They faced each other, attempting to stifle their snickers.

"We're in the clear." Toshiro informed her as the librarian shuffled onward. "Are all librarians old evil hags?"

"Don't say that.", she pleaded. "And no they aren't. She's actually very sweet."

"I'll believe it when I see it." , he said staring after her. He leaned onto the table. "So, have any ideas about where you wanna go today?"

Momo pursed her lips to respond when something tickled her thigh. She fished out the device in her pocket. She signaled a one-minute gesture to her friend and spoke as quietly as she could muster.

"Hello?"

"So we've resorted to speaking in hushed tones?" The voice like velvet that seeped through sent jolts through her body. _He hasn't called in weeks, and now… _She failed to hide her luminous smile. Her eyes darted around the room to make sure no one took notice to her reaction. Thankfully, Toshiro was all consumed by the book before him. She attempted to keep her cool, leveling her voice. _Whatever you do, don't say his name._

"Not exactly, I'm in the library."

"I see. I apologise for my inconvenince."

She frantically shook her head as if he could see her. "No. No its fine, really."

"I take it then, that you wouldn't mind joining me this evening?"

Her doe eyes transfixed on the boy in front of her. His eyes were downcast, glued to the pages of the bulky novel. He, nor anyone else in the library could see the dilemma laid before her as her mind frantically whirled for an answer. They hadn't gotten their time together this week. She couldn't abandon him. She knew he'd never do that to her.

"Momo?"

Then again, the man who occupied the other line, she hadn't spent time with in, not one, but two weeks. That seemed more than unfair to him. Not only that, but she missed him. She yearned for him. The past two weeks had been pure hell without him. She needed him to hold her, kiss her, tell her that everything would be ok. He was her drug, and she needed another hit.

"Yes." she spoke definitely. "I can make it."

"Marvelous. Kaname will be your escort yet again. You will meet him in the exact location as before."

"Ok." "See you soon."

"Bye."

_Click. _

"You're leaving?"

Momo stiffened. What excuse was she going to give Toshiro? She never was a good liar. _Quick, say something!_

"Yeah…It was my dad."

"What'd he say?" "They need me at the hospital…Now…Grandma's not doing too well."

"Oh. Ok. I understand."

"Yeah…", she said awkwardly gathering her things. "Well, I'll see you later then."

He smiled meekly. "Yeah, later."

She raised to take her leave.

"Momo."

She turned faced him.

"I hope your grandmother turns out ok."

…**.**

Momo knew she was going on a one way trip straight to hell. How could she tell such a lie? She'd had more than enough time to ruminate about what she'd done on the deafeningly silent car ride with Kaname. He clutched the wheel with both hands. Jaw clenched, eyes never faltering. Was he ever at ease?

He drove consistently until they reached the edge of a forest. A tall figure stood leaning against a black automobile a few feet away.

Seconds after the car came to a stop, Momo eagerly ran to him, leaving Kaname in the dust. She threw her arms around him and reciprocated with the same amount of gusto. His arms cocooned around her tiny frame. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head. She felt him nod to Kaname and heard the sound of grinding pebbles as the car took off.

She squeezed him tighter, burying her face into his strong chest. "I've missed you…So much" The confession had her on the brink of tears. This was the Sosuke she knew and loved. He heard the breaking of her voice and held her just as cravingly. "As have I."

They stayed that way for a long while. Embraced. Listening to the silent night, and the faint sounds of crickets. Momo never wanted this moment to end.

He pushed her away slightly to look her in the eye. He gripped her shoulders while she still clung to him. "I have something I want to show you."

He guided her into the forest, fingers interwined. An elongated winding trail lead them to a circular clearing. Green pines created a broad wall. The crescent moon gave the landscape a white, heavenly hue and reflected in the centered pond. Recognition struck her. "I've been here before!" The only difference was the scattered maple trees were starting to become bare due to the approaching winter and leaves didn't float about in the pond.

"Really?"

"Mm hmm."

"With anyone in particular?" She thought on that, shaking her head. "No. I found this place by accident one day. I needed a place to clear my head."

Sosuke studied her. "How unfortunate." And looked ahead. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, but I am."

He beamed.

They came to a stop at a rectangular white blanket laid out at the pond's edge. It was topped with a delicately woven basket. In addition, two glasses and a bottle of iced champagne.

Momo exploded with delight. "I've never been on a picnic before!"

"Theres a first time for everything."

He seated her next to him and undid the basket's contents: all verieties of breads, cheese, fruits and chocolates laid before her. It all looked so tantalizing and scrumptious, she didn't know where to begin. Sosuke took the initiative as always and poured their glasses.

"First, a toast." He raised his glass. "To us. May we relish in this moment, and many more."

The closest Momo had ever been to drinking was a glass of sparkling cider and a little non-virgin eggnog at Christmas time back home. But despite her unease, she hastily took a sip.

_Not bad._

She threw back a little more, delighting in the warm sensation that encased her body. She smiled up at him as he selected a dark piece of chocolate engraved with the letter Z and brought it to her lips. Her eyes flashed to his.

"Dessert before dinner?"

"Indulging in temptation can be exceptionally satisfactory."

_Yes, it very well can be._

She parted her lips, biting down gingerly, sending her taste buds on a whirlwind. It was sweet, yet bitter. Smooth yet crispy. All the right contradictions.

She released an involuntary moan.

"I'm glad you like it."

She blushed at her reaction. "What is it?"

"Crunchy praliné."

"Its delicious."

As were all the other finger foods he hand fed her. She washed it all down with more champagne.

The wind gusts heightened, creating an eerie rustling amongst the trees. Momo watched them intently, sitting on folded knees. Though she couldn't see them, she knew they were there. She and Sosuke would never truly be able to spend time together in solitude.

A gentle hand caressed her chin. A small gasp escaped her at his proximity. The ends of his hair tickled her forehead.

"What could possibly require your attention more than I?"

She slowly shook her head. All reasoning abandoning her.

He was right, as always. Nothing should, could or would deprive him of her unfaltering love and consideration.

"Good."

The familiar feel of his lips pressed to hers relieved all worry from her heart. He removed the picnic items before he lay her down, easing away her miniature clothing before his own. The nippy breeze would've caused the frail girl's body to quiver had she not been mantled by her lover.

Her arms found his neck as she pulled herself up to straddle him. Sosuke swiftly enclosed their bodies in the blanket; gripping it closed at the small of her back. His tongue danced in the cavities of her mouth. She felt his fingers trace her thigh and enter her briefly. She gasped at the blissful intrusion. Her body went temporarily limp, hair swaying over the blanket. Her tiny hands clasped his broad tendons as his tongue traced the length of her neck. Tantalizing shivers ran through her body. He pulled her forward, adjusting himself to enter her. Her whimpers meshed with his groans as he did so, more avid than the first time.

Momo couldn't pinpoint a time when she felt so fulfilled and adored. They held each other imperatively as they grinded in union. The relentless pounding intoxicating them both, leading them to a volatile release.

They sat panting, half shivering, half sweating. He clamped a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead once again and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Momo."

The petite girl let the tears flow as she spoke. "I love you too, Sosuke."

…**.**

Toshiro lay in bed, unable to get a lick of sleep. 20% due to his roommate's inability to keep quiet for five seconds.

"Yukio, would you _please _turn off that damn game and go to bed?", he spat.

The boy laying on the other side of the room sat on his bed as well. A white light illuminated through the sheet he had over his head. The clicking of buttons and animated beeping subsided for a moment. "Sure. As soon as you stop being so short." Then they continued at an even more rapid pace.

Toshiro clentched his teeth. More upset with himself than anything else. He knew exactly who occupied the other 80% of his thoughts that night. He distantly wondered what could've gone wrong with grandma Hinamori. He knew she wasn't well but, that was rather sudden. Whatever the case, he sincerely hoped that she would be alright.

Still, he couldn't deny that he'd felt a pang of annoyance at the unexpected intrusion. It'd cost him his time with Momo. And recently, he thought that their time spent together was much needed. For her sake, of course. Not his. He didn't want to say anything, afraid he might offend his sensitive friend, but he speculated that that was the reason why Momo was behaving so oddly, because of her grandmother. He figured he'd react the same way. As far as he knew, that was the only logical explanation.

The room was peacefully silent as Toshiro realized that Yukio must've fallen asleep.

_Thank god._

He rolled over, finally able to get some shut eye.


End file.
